Sieg oder Niederlage? Eine Frage des Standpunktes
by Nefertina-chan
Summary: Draco und Harry sind ein Paar. Doch Harry ist dieses Jahr noch nicht nach Hogwarts gekommen. Was wird passieren, wenn sie wieder aufeinander treffen? Und was ist eigentlich mit Voldemort?


**Sieg oder Niederlage? Alles eine Frage des Standpunktes!**

Im letzten Schuljahr hatte alles angefangen. Mit meinem Auftrag Dumbledore zu töten. Natürlich hatte ich bemerkt, dass Potter plötzlich viel besser in Zaubertränke war, als sonst und dass er mir gegenüber äußerst skeptisch war. Ich habe das für meinen Vorteil nutzen wollen, schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy, doch irgendetwas hielt mich davon ab, dies zu tun. Ein Schimmer in diesen grünen Augen. Als er dann endlich herausgefunden hatte, dass ich etwas plante, hatte ich ihn eigentlich auch töten wollen, das war der Plan gewesen. Aber ich konnte nicht. Ich hatte mich heimlich an ihn herangeschlichen, er hatte nun vor meinen Füßen gelegen und mich mit großen Augen angestarrt. Er schien nicht zu wissen was ich vor hatte, ich sah große Verwirrung in seinen Augen. In den grünen Augen, in denen ich in diesem Moment zu ertrinken drohte. Wieso war mir bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nie aufgefallen wie schön seine Augen waren?

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm lösen und so versuchte ich diese Augen noch deutlicher zu sehen, seine Brille störte mich, also beugte ich mich leicht vor und nahm sie ihm ab.

Sein Blick wurde noch verwirrter und ich sah die Angst in seine Augen steigen, da er anscheinend ohne diese Brille ziemlich blind war. Ich beugte mich weiter vor. Inzwischen war ich neben ihm auf meine Knie gesunken und hielt sein Gesicht mit meinen beiden Händen in einem starken Griff.

Seine Atmung ging furchtbar schnell und ich konnte beinahe sein Herz schlagen hören. Langsam hatte ich mich immer weiter vorgebeugt bis unsere Lippen sich trafen. Vor Schreck riss er seine Augen weit auf und versuchte sich aus meinem Griff zu lösen. Doch er war mir körperlich hoffnungslos unterlegen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, während ich ihn so dagegen presste. Ich hatte selber nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich so etwas mal tun würde.

Ich küsste gerade Harry Potter. Meinen größten Feind und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an.

Was danach genau geschah weiß ich nicht mehr. Ob er oder ich die drei magischen Worte zuerst sagte. Ich weiß nur noch, dass der Raum sich veränderte und wir beide auf dem Bett landeten und eine ziemlich schöne Erfahrung miteinander machten.

Etwas mehr als ein Jahr ist das nun schon her. Er hat mir gesagt, er müsse in diesem Jahr gegen Voldemort kämpfen und er würde nicht mehr zur Schule kommen. Ich habe ihm schon so unzählige Briefe geschrieben, die ich nie abgeschickt habe, aus Angst sie würden abgefangen und gegen uns verwendet.

Ich würde zu gerne Wissen was er gerade macht und wie es ihm geht. Ich weiß nicht einmal ob er noch lebt.

Ich höre mich bei diesem Gedanken selbst leise seufzen und frage mich wann ich ihn wohl wieder sehen werde.

Ich spüre ein leicht brennendes Gefühl in meiner Hosentasche und weiß sofort, dass es sich nur um eine Nachricht von Neville handeln kann. Erwartungsvoll hohle ich die Münze hervor und betrachte den Schriftzug der darauf erscheint.

Dort steht mit großen Buchstaben : „Wir haben Potter!"

Mir fällt ein Felsbrocken von meinem Herzen und mit einem Lächeln erinnere ich mich an den Sprechchor der Gryffindors als Harry in ihr Haus gesteckt wurde.

Schnell mache ich mich auf den Weg zu unserem geheimen Hauptquartier. Dem Raum der Wünsche!

Heute macht dieser Raum seinem Namen wirklich alle Ehre, denn die Person, die ich mir seit so langer Zeit am meisten herbeisehne wird nun endlich dort sein.

Ich weiß, dass wir uns nicht in die Arme nehmen werden, da niemand etwas von unsere kleinen Beziehung weiß, aber dennoch wird allein der Anblick seiner Wahren gestallt bewirken, dass meine Freude vollkommen ist. Nur mit sich bewegenden Fotos kann man sich halt nicht vertrösten. Ich weiß es war gemein Colin Creeve all seine Fotos von Potter zu klauen, aber es war einen notwendige Maßnahme. Wie hätte ich dieses Jahr denn sonst überleben sollen? Und außerdem hatte der Kleine genug um sie an mich abzutreten. Ich habe sogar welche gefunden auf denen Harry duscht. Der Kleine muss echt ein Stalker sein, dass er an solche Fotos von meinem Liebsten kommt.

Eigentlich hätte ich ja tierisch eifersüchtig sein müssen, aber aus irgendein Grund konnte ich das nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil diese Fotos mich dieses Jahr am Leben gehalten haben.

Endlich erreiche ich den Raum der Wünsche. Ich trete ein. Und dann sehe ich ihn. Er steht da umzingelt von einer Horde von Fans, die nicht glauben können, dass er wieder da ist. Wie gerne würde ich ihn jetzt einfach in die Arme schließen und ihm sagen wie sehr er mir gefehlt hat, doch ich muss meine Fassade aufrecht erhalten.

„Na Potter lässt du dich schon wieder feiern?" frage ich mit überraschend kalter Stimme.

Er blickt zu mir auf und unsere Blicke treffen sich. Ich lege all meine Gefühl in diesen Blick und er lächelt.

„Du hast mir auch gefehlt Malfoy!" sagt er und alle lachen. Schließlich schafft er es doch noch sich von der Horde an Schülern zu befreien und kommt auf mich zu während die anderen sich nun um seine Freunde drängen und sie bestürmen.

Wir schauen uns nur einen Moment lang an bevor ich ihn hinter eine Säule ziehe.

Wir werfen noch einen letzten Blick auf die anderen und versichern uns, dass die Luft rein ist bevor sich unsere Lippen treffen und wir unsere Hände kaum von einander lassen können. Schnell ist es mir gelungen eine Hand unter sein Shirt zu befördern und über seine Haut zu streicheln.

Wir lösen uns schließlich und sein Blick wird wieder ernst. Verwirrt schaue ich zurück.

„Draco… es wird heute Nacht enden. Entweder er oder ich! Ich wollte nur, das du das weißt! Das bin ich dir schuldig. Ich weiß nicht ob ich überleben werde. Wenn nicht, dann möchte ich nur noch, dass du eins weißt Draco. Ich liebe dich und daran wird sich nichts ändern."

Vorsichtig streichelt er über meine Wange und kehrt wieder zu den anderen zurück. Geschockt versuche ich zu verarbeiten, was er mir gerade gesagt hat. Er wird heute Nacht vielleicht sterben, realisiere schließlich und komme ebenfalls wieder hinter der Säule hervor.

Der Raum der Wünsche ist inzwischen wie ausgestorben.

Dann hat es also angefangen. Wieder seufze ich.

Von draußen hört man schon den Lärm des Krieges und die Flüche, die gegen die starken Wände von Hogwarts prallen.

Wie lange ich wohl da gestanden habe und gewartet habe? Nachgedacht habe über alles was passiert ist.

Eine kalte Stimme durchbricht meine Gedankengänge. Ich trete näher an ein Fenster um sie besser zu hören und erschaudere, als ich die Worte höre, es ist fast so als würde mir ein Dolch mitten durch das Herz gestoßen.

„Verteidiger von Hogwarts! Ihr habt tapfer gekämpft, aber ihr seid uns unterlegen und in der Unterzahl. Liefert uns Harry Potter aus und ihr werdet überleben. Wir geben euch eine Stunde um darüber nach zu denken. Dann erwarten wir eine Entscheidung. Entweder er stirbt oder ihr alle."

Ich bin auf einmal wie angewurzelt. Am liebsten würde ich zu Harry laufen und ihm sagen, dass er nicht gehen soll. Dass er an mich denken soll, bevor er handelt. Dass ich ihn brauche. Aber ich kann mich nicht rühren. Es dauert einige Zeit bis mir klar wird, dass ich etwas tun muss. Meine Eltern sind da Draußen auf der Seite der Todesser und ich bin hier drinnen und verstecke mich wie ein feiger Hund.

Mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich renne in die Eingangshalle hinunter. Dort spielt sich eine Szene ab die ich etwa so erwartet hatte. Alle laufen wild durcheinander, nur einer ist nicht da. Harry!

Suchend blicke ich mich um, doch ich kann ihn nirgendwo entdecken.

„Wo ist Potter?" halt meine Stimme plötzlich durch den Raum und klingt besorgter als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Sofort ist es mucksmäuschen Still.

Alle blicken sich verwirrt um und suchen nach ihm.

„Eben war er doch noch hier!" sagt Hermine schließlich und klingt extrem verzweifelt.

Nicht nur mich trifft die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag, alle drehen sich zum Schlosstor um und stellen fest, dass einer der Türflügel nicht richtig geschlossen ist.

McGonagall sagt schließlich das, was alle denken: „Oh mein Gott, der Junge wird doch nicht etwa zu den Todessern unterwegs sein?"

Wieder schweigen alle und die ersten brechen unter der großen psychischen Belastung zusammen. Einige machen sich auf den Weg, das Schloss zu durchkämmen und ihn zu suchen. Doch alle wissen bereits jetzt, dass sie keinen Erfolg haben werden.

Schließlich sammeln sich alle in der Großen Halle und warten, was sollen wir auch sonst tun?

Warten darauf, das sie uns Harrys Leichnam wie eine Triofähe vor sich her tragen.

Die Zeit scheint nicht vergehen zu wollen. Es kommt mir so vor als würden wir hier seit Stunden sitzen und warten, doch es sind gerade mal 30 Minuten. In meinem Herzen hoffe ich dass Harry siegreich aus dieser Schlacht hervor gehen wird. Doch mein Verstand sagt mir, dass es keine Hoffnung für ihn gibt.

Eine Träne kullert über meine Wange und landet auf dem Tisch vor mir. Wann habe ich das letzte mal geweint? Es ist schon so lange her, dass ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann.

Ich muss noch sehr klein gewesen sein als es das letzte mal passiert ist.

Plötzlich spüre ich etwas in mir. Es fühlt sich an, als würde jemand an meinen Organen ziehen.

Ich schließe meine Augen und sehe eine Waldlichtung. Und einen Mann mit roten Augen, der mir gegenüber steht, und dann ein grünes Licht, dass auf mich zurast und mich hart trifft.

„Das ist dann wohl das Ende!" höre ich Harrys Stimme in meinem Kopf sagen bevor alles um mich herum schwarz wird.

Ich öffne meine Augen wieder und starre die Decke der Großen Halle an. Dann bin ich wohl von meinem Stuhl gefallen, als Voldemort den einzigen Menschen getötet hat, den ich jemals geliebt habe.

Ich fühle mich selbst wie tot. Alleine der Gedanke daran, dass Harry nicht mehr bei mir sein wird, zerreißt mir mein Herz. Ich wünschte ich hätte es verhindern können. Ich hätte bei ihm sein können. Wieder fühle ich, wie eine Träne meine Augenwinkel verlässt und so rappele ich mich kurzer Hand auf. Niemandem schien aufgefallen zu sein, dass ich gefallen war, alle waren zu sehr beschäftigt damit, sich Sorgen zu machen. Ich senke den Blick auf die Stelle auf der ich eben noch gelegen habe und sehe einen winzigen tropfen Blut an der Stelle wo mein Kopf gelegen hat. Behutsam taste ich meinen Hinterkopf ab und suche nach der Stelle an der ich verletzt bin.

Schließlich finde ich sie und betrachte meine leuchtend roten Finger. Mein Blut ist ja gar nicht blau sondern genauso rot wie das aller andern. Wird mir schließlich klar und mich muss innerlich über mich selber lachen. Natürlich hatte ich vorher schon mein eigenes Blut gesehen und wusste genau welche Farbe es hat aber mich jetzt als Mensch und nicht als Adeligen zu erkennen bedurfte es einer Platzwunde an meinem Kopf und dem Tod des einzigen Menschen den ich je geliebt hatte. Oder hatte ich mir das nur eingebildet. Ich hätte gesehen, wie er Harry tötet? Vielleicht lebte er ja doch noch. Der letzte Funke Hoffnung in mir wollte sich einfach nicht eingestehen, dass es Harry nicht mehr gab und ich ihn nie wieder sehen würde.

Wieder tönte von Draußen diese Stimme zu uns hinauf und sogleich liefen wir alle hinaus um besser zu hören was Voldemort uns zu sagen hatte.

„Hier ist er euer Held. Er wurde bei dem Versuch zu fliehen von meinen Männer gefasst und zu mir gebracht. Da seht ihr ihn- den Jungen der lebt! Oder sollte ich sagen der Junge der LEBTE?"

Wie erstarrt bleibe ich stehen, als ich sehe wie ein weinender Hagrid Harrys leblosen Körper in den Armen hält und behutsam neben Voldemort auf den Boden legt. In diesem Moment erlischt auch dieser letzte Funke Hoffnung in mir.

Ich werde nie wieder in diese grünen Augen sehen können, nie wieder seinen Kuss schmecken, ihn nie wieder spüren. Ich bin nicht der einzige der in diesem Moment auf die Knie fällt, weil meine Beine mich einfach nicht mehr tragen.

Neville scheint der Mutigste von uns zu sein, denn er tritt vor und erklärt Voldemort, dass er ein Lügner ist, da Harry sich niemals einfach so vom Schlossgelände hätte wegstehlen wollen.

Ich höre nicht genau zu was die beiden sich an den Kopf werfen und ob sie duellieren oder nicht.

Mein Blick ruht alleine auf Harry. Es sieht so aus als würde er nur schlafen und jeden Moment wieder aufstehen und zu mir laufen. Er sieht so friedlich aus.

Den Anfang des Kampfes der wieder um mich herum tobt habe ich verpasst, also weiß ich nicht welche Seite angefangen hat. Aber mein Entschluss steht fest. Auch ich werde kämpfen, aber nicht für Voldemort sondern für Harry.

Ich hebe mich und duelliere mich mit dem erst besten Todesser in meiner Nähe und bringe ihm schon nach kurzer Zeit eine vernichtende Niederlage bei.

Einige magische Geschöpfe steigen in den Kampf ein. Und so fällt es mir leichter mich zu Harry durch zu kämpfen. Ich erreiche ihn schließlich und streiche ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Seine Haut fühlt sich so furchtbar kalt an. Ich suche nach seinem Puls aber kann ihn nicht finden. Verzweiflung kommt in mir hoch, als ich seinen leblosen Körper in meine Arme schließe und ihn fest an mich drücke.

Ich blicke in sein lebloses Gesicht und kann in diesem Moment nicht anders als ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

Wieder drücke ich ihn an mich und beginne zu weinen. Doch dann passiert etwas womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Er stöhnt leise in meine Umarmung und regt sich wieder.

Erschrocken halte ich ihn eine Armlänge von mir und sehe in zwei schwach geöffnete grüne Augen, die versuchen, die meinen zu finden.

Meine Augen sind immer noch voller Tränen aber diesmal nicht aus Trauer sondern vor Freude.

Er blickt sich um und versucht aufzustehen doch ist er noch zu schwach dafür.

Ich helfe ihm auf und stütze ihn mit einem Arm.

Er tastet nach seinem Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf Voldemort.

„Tom Riddel! Dein Spiel ist vorbei!" höre ich ihn sagen mit einer Festigkeit in der Stimme , die ich nicht von ihm kenne.

Voldemort dreht sich um zu uns und erstarrt auch sogleich. Harry spricht den Fluch gegen ihn aus, mit dem vor so langer Zeit alles begonnen hat.

Und Voldemort fällt tot zu Boden.

Auch Harry in meinen Armen sackt in sich zusammen.

Erschrocken blicke ich auf ihn hinunter und lege ihn sanft ab. Er öffnet seine Augen wieder.

„Es tut mir leid Dray! Ich wollte dich nicht so erschrecken. Ich habe im Moment nur einfach keine Kraft mehr um mich auf den Beinen zu halten."

Lächelnd hebe ich ihn in meine Arme und bringe ihn in Richtung Schloss. Ich spüre einige Blicke auf meinem Rücken doch das ist mir egal. Ich habe Harry. Mehr brauche ich nicht.

Wir verschwinden in mein Zimmer, wo ich ihn sachte auf mein Bett lege.

„Heute war ein anstrengender Tag!" sage ich schließlich während ich meinen Umhang ablege.

Er sieht mich erwartungsvoll an und meint schließlich: "Glaubst du sie werden mich bestrafen, weil ich einen unverzeihlichen Fluch angewendet habe?" und leichte Sorge ist auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Ich schüttle nur den Kopf und sage ihm: „Nein das glaube ich nicht! Du hast schließlich gerade die Welt gerettet."

Er lächelt wieder.

„Glaubst du denn ich werde eine Belohnung dafür bekommen?" fragt er.

„Wenn du willst bekommst du sie sofort!" antworte ich ihm und lege mich zu ihm, während ich ihn leidenschaftlich küsse.

Ich breche den Kuss wieder und sehe in seine grünen Augen. „Harry? Was ist da eben eigentlich passiert? Ich dachte ich hätte dich für immer verloren und dann bist du wieder erwacht!"

Ein breites Grinsen schleicht sich auf seine Lippen. „Ich habe einen besonderen Zauber angewandt, als eine Art doppelten Boden. Ich wusste, das Voldemort mich umbringen wollte, also habe ich mich mit dem Dornröschen-Fluch belegt." Ich sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Von diesem Fluch habe ich noch nie gehört!"

„Der Fluch kommt ja auch aus der Muggelwelt, Dray. Er ist Teil in einem der Märchen, die sie ihren Kindern erzählen. Irgendwann hat ein Muggelkundler, dann einmal einen solchen Fluch entwickelt und erfolgreich angewandt."

„Und wie funktioniert dieser Fluch?" fragte ich neugierig.

„Er wird benutzt wenn man weiß, dass irgendjemand einem etwas Böses antun will. Derjenige der mit diesem Fluch belegt wird, und verletzt wir oder sogar von einem Todesfluch getroffen, wird in eine Art Scheintodzustand versetzt und kann erst wieder erwachen, wenn seine wahre Liebe ihn küsst." antwortete er.

„Dann bin ich also deine große Liebe?" sagte ich mit einem gespielt hämischen Grinsen, „Wer hätte das noch vor wenigen Jahren gedacht, dass wir beide mal zusammen kämen?" sanft strich ich ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Was wäre eigentlich passiert, wenn ich dich nicht geküsst hätte?" fragte ich ihn nach einer schier endlosen Zeit, in der ich mir jeden einzelnen Zug seines Gesichtes genau einprägte.

„Ich wäre Ewig in diesem Zustand geblieben. Nicht wirklich Tod und nicht wirklich lebendig. Aber ich wusste, dass du es tun würdest Dray!"

Ich nahm ihn fest in den Arm und verteilte federleichte Küsse auf seinem Hals, die ihn dazu brachten seinen Kopf etwas mehr zur Seite zu legen, um mir besseren Zugang zu seiner zarten Haut zu gewähren.

Ich war in diesem Moment glücklicher als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben und konnte weder meine Augen noch meine Hände vom meinem Liebsten lassen.

Unsere Kleidung fand schnell ihren Weg auf den Fußboden.

Wir feierten gemeinsam seinen Sieg über Voldemort auf unsere ganz eigene Art. Für das ausgelassene feiern der anderen wären wir wohl beide nicht in der Stimmung gewesen.

Also blieben wir die nächsten zwei Tage zusammen und genossen einfach nur die Nähe des andern.

So sollte es bleiben. Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr missen, und er mich wohl auch nicht.

An einem dieser Tage versprach Harry mir er würde mich niemals alleine lassen. In diesem Moment wusste ich das er es ernst meinte. Und ich erklärte ihm, das ich auch nie wieder ohne ihn sein wollte.

Ich glaube das war der schönste Tag in meinem Leben. Denn anschließend fragte ich ihn ob er mich heiraten würde und er sagte, dass er nichts lieber tun würde.

Harry lebte und er war bei mir und würde es von jetzt an immer sein. Was mehr könnte ich mir wünschen?

Endlich nach so vielen Jahren kann ich für mich und für uns sagen:

Es ist vorbei!

Und gut so wie es ist!

AN:So das ist dann also meine erste HP ff und die erste die ich hier hochlade. über kommis würde ich mich freuen, aber wer tut das nicht xD

Diese Story ist mein Geschenk an meine Beta-Leserin zum Geburtstag. Allso alles gute und Danke für deine Hilfe.


End file.
